Martha
Martha, labeled as The Ex-Goth, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama Losers. She joined TDP, hoping to meet a nice guy, after 37 failed relationships. Chapter Guides Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Martha was chosen as a member of the Fighting Ducks, and joined an alliance with all the girls on her team, lead by Belle to vote out Philip. Chapter Two - Martha's tribe lost again in a relay race. She didn't run in it. She was voted out by Belle and the guys' alliance. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Martha was put on the Losing Losers team. During the challenge, she jumped out of the helicopter with Audrey. Martha voted for Rob. Chapter Two - Martha joined Elvis's alliance. She said that she didn't trust "The Hobo". She voted for James. Chapter Three - Martha expressed regret about keeping Jess. When Audrey found out that "The Hobo" liked Martha, Audrey tried to set the two up, but Martha showed no interest. She voted for Sally. Chapter Four - Martha seemed pleased to think that it was Frasier who liked her. She was also content thinking Hank liked her. Finally, Audrey told her it was Elvis that liked her. She was very concerned when Elvis got hurt during the challenge. The Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - She took care of Elvis, who was suffering from amnesia. She did not participate in the challenge, but helped Elvis. Martha voted for "The Hobo," still oblivious to his feelings for her. Chapter Six - Martha was excited when Elvis regained his memory. She was put on the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. She voted for "Chicken". She was in the bottom two, but was not voted out. Chapter Seven - During the challenge, Martha asked Elvis about his obsession with music. He explained it was because of his mother who he hasn't seen in years. Their bonding time resulted in their team's loss. She voted for Gretel. Chapter Eight - Martha played the female lead in Maulik's play. The two kissed during the play. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Martha noted that Maulik, despite being in an alliance with her, was always complaining. She competed in round three of the challenge and lost. She beat "Sarge" in round five, winning immunity for the team. Chapter Ten - In the confessional, Martha called Elvis the most romantic member of the team. Elvis and Martha competed in round two and won. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Martha felt bad for Elvis when it was revealed that his visiting loved on was his mother. Martha's mom came to visit her, and flirted with Salvatore. Martha was upset by the idea of fighting bulls, calling it animal abuse. She made it to the final round of the challenge, but could not beat her bull. She voted for Frasier. She and Elvis became a couple after he was eliminated. Chapter Twelve - Martha became part of the merged team. She participated in the challenge, but lost while climbing Big Ben. She voted for Esteban. Chapter Thirteen - Martha found out from Maulik that he might quit. During the challenge, she attempted to befriend Katheryn and Lois, but Lois called her annoying in the confessional. Martha told that that Maulik wanted to quit. She accidentally knocked Maulik down during the challenge. She continued to try and vote Maulik out after the challenge. She voted for him, but was unanimously voted out. Martha became furious when Audrey revealed she had lied about Elvis. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers Elvis - Martha' attraction to Elvis started when Audrey told her that he liked her, which was a lie. When Elvis got amnesia, Martha took care of him, reminding him about aspects of the game. While in China, Martha and Elvis talked about Elvis' obsession with music, which he revealed was because of his mother. She and Elvis played the couple in Maulik's play, during which the two kissed. They became a couple after Elvis was eliminated. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Martha was in an alliance with Belle, "Ugly", Jaz, and Elian. Total Drama Losers In chapter two, she joined the alliance led by Elvis with Sally, "Ugly", Hank, and Bozo. After the team switch, the alliance became herself, Elvis, Maulik, and, briefly, Frasier. Background Martha used to love the color black. Many children avoided her in preschool, so she quickly gave up being a goth. Many people were shocked the first day they saw her in pink. She failed in many relationships because she became to desperate to make it a successful relationship. She thought that by joining TDP, she could meet a guy or be seen by many guys. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Martha's appearance is an edit of Gwen. *Martha received six votes. *Martha had one line before she was eliminated. *There is a popular fan-relationship between Martha and Julio, despite neither having contact on TDP. *In chapter twenty, Martha revealed she'd want Elian to win. *Martha's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama Losers *Martha was the first jury member. *Martha received fourteen votes, more than any other contestant in the season. *Martha was the last contestant from Total Drama Paradise to be voted out. *Martha is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being "Ugly", Audrey, Frasier, Jess, Bozo, and Hank. Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama Losers